Spy
by The Last Performer
Summary: What a horrible weekend. But I'd really like to know who Hiyoshi's boy friend is! Oh - is that him? Who IS that? One shot. Forgotten Second Year Pair.
1. Chapter 1

Spy

* * *

Just letting the world and myself know I'm not dead. I'll get back to my multi-chapter soon (hopefully). Forgotten Second Year Pair -- I made that up. Sharing it with the world is fun. The title's totally LAME.

I don't own Prince of Tennis or the characters.

* * *

This sucked. This really sucked. Hiding behind a bush with_ Mukahi_ is not his idea of a good weekend. However, spying on Hiyoshi is. Hopefully, this would all be totally worthwhile. "Gakuto," Taki whispered, "he's just sitting there reading. I don't see this boyfriend of his you keep talking about."

"Sh! Yuushi said he heard he had one, so he's gotta be right. Why else would Hiyo-sho be sitting here on a bench on his weekend? He doesn't like going out, 'member?" The redhead scowled. "Stupid… Why doesn't this guy go out with punctual people?!"

Taki heaved an annoyed sigh in response. His back was starting to hurt. After a few more moments of agony, a small, black haired punk took a seat next to Hyotei's future captain, who might've even given a smile at his appearance.

The punk wrapped his arms around Hiyoshi and gave him a kiss, getting a blush and retort about how public displays of affection are wrong. He smiled and kissed him again, the blush of his boyfriend deepening. Hiyoshi squirmed out of the others arms and closed his book.

"The little--!" Mukahi began. "That guy's totally hot! He's going out with a punk! Hiyoshi's going out with a punk!! Who is he anyway?!" He whispered in a mad fury.

"Gakuto, shut up! He'll hear you!" Hyotei's magician struggled to cover the mouth of his partner in crime. "Gakuto!!" The two wrestled until Gakuto calmed down, and though Hiyoshi and his boyfriend hadn't heard the spies, another couple had.

"Kenya, look. Those loud guys are wearing that blonde kids same uniform. They probably know who he is," the dusty haired captain of Shitenhouji smiled. "Let's go ask."

Oshitari of Kansai agreed, grabbing Shiraishi's hand and pulling him over to the Hyotei regulars. Gakuto and Taki looked guilty up at the two.

"Aren't you Yuushi's cousin?" Gakuto spat. "From Shitenhouji?"

"Aren't you Yuushi's boyfriend?" He scowled back. "From Hyotei?"

"Yeah, so?!" The redhead began, standing up, trying to look as tall as he could.

Taki took this time to intervene. "Shitenhouji-buchou! That punk goes to your school, right? Who is he?"

Shiraishi smirked. "So you noticed? Hm, I'll ask you the same for that blonde guy."

"We asked you first!" Gakuto yelled.

"So? We're more important!" Kenya screamed.

"Are not!"

"We are!"

Shiraishi sighed, placing a hand on Kenya's shoulder. "We'll lose them if we argue. We should follow them and we'll discuss our teammates on the way over. You two, stop fighting," he ordered. The other three agreed and crawled along the ground, behind the bushes, following their respective second years.

"So – the punk – who is he?" Taki asked in a whisper.

"Zaizen Hikaru, second year on our team. The blonde?" Kenya asked back.

"Hiyoshi Wakashi. I really wanna go out with him, but he's taken by that punk!"

There wasn't a verbal response. Only Kenya's stare, mentally pounding Taki for not saying anything earlier was his reply. Finally, "I wanna go out with Zaizen. Let's team up and break them up!"

Hiyoshi sighed, "I was really hoping they'd leave once they saw you, Hikaru." He sounded apologetic, at least.

"Ah," Zaizen smiled, "I knew Kenya'd follow me. He won't stop hitting on me. I figured if he saw us making out, he'd lay off. But he seems more determined." His voice lacked a contrite tone and was instead filled with mischief.

"You're such a trouble maker," Hiyoshi frowned. "Public displays of affection—"

"Shut up, Wakashi." Zaizen smirked, pulled his lovers face closer until their lips were locked. Taki and Kenya gaped, hearts broken.

All of Hyotei was shocked to find out straight laced Hiyoshi would go out with an anarchist nobody's heard of when Taki and Gakuto reported to why they were late to practice and decided to_ not_ cover for Hiyoshi. Shitenhouji, on the other hand, full of freaks anyway, was actually okay with this as soon as they found out who Hiyoshi actually was.

* * *

From now on, ZaizenHiyoshi is known as the Forgotten Second Year Pair. Remember that and please review! (Critique would be nice, too!)


	2. Chapter 2

Simple

* * *

A congratulatory fic for Zaizen, for finally getting his own character page. XD And also because these two are cute, even if they are a crack pairing. (Forgotten Second year pair, lol.)

I don't own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

* * *

"They seem to really like spying on us," he smirked.

"Ah," his boyfriend answered, kissing the others neck from behind. "Jealous," he managed between kisses, as if the singular word made any connection on its own.

It did. "Hikaru, you're such a trouble maker. And so mean," he mumbled as the lips of his lover moved up his neck, to his cheek, and slowly, passionately, to his lips. "I mean, really," he whispered. "That Oshitari-san's going to want to kill me."

"Mm," Zaizen agreed. He glanced over to the bush beside their table before smothering his boyfriend in kisses. Kenya's hair was really too light for doing this sort of thing. "Won't let him, Wakashi, promise."

"Doesn't your team have anything better to do?" Hiyoshi asked, pulling Zaizen closer with his arms wrapped around his waist.

"Don't think so," he decided, finally breaking apart from his boyfriends face. "Otherwise, Kenya wouldn't be spying on me when he could be spending quality time with his cousin," he smiled.

"Ah," the blonde answered. "Or maybe he just thinks you're as hot as I do."

"How nice. But he's probably smitten by how cute you are," Zaizen smirked. Hyotei's future captain couldn't even sputter a response past the blush invading his face. A smile danced across the rebels face as he watched his lover squirm. "Well, it's true."

"Sh-shut up," he stuttered. Zaizen smiled at his boyfriend and rewarded him with a kiss for being so cute. Hiyoshi returned the favor with a kiss back.

"Hiyoshi! Do you really have time for such things?"

The blonde jumped, shoving Shitenhouji's genius back in to his own chair. "B-buchou? Atobe-buchou, what are you doing here?"

"Of course, Ore-sama personally came to get his successor. Hyotei's throne can't possibly be left to you if you're so inexperienced in leadership, Hiyoshi," the silver haired captain explained. "And do you realize Oshitari's cousin is hiding behind that bush?"

"Yes, of course I notice!" He yelled exasperatedly. "Who _hasn't_ noticed? I'm on a date, so can you go?"

"No, not at all," Atobe answered, a smug smile. "And I realize you're on a date."

Hiyoshi's gray eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

The older boy sauntered around his kohai to the black haired tensai. "This is Zaizen Hikaru-kun? He's very hot, Hiyoshi. I'm glad, at least, that you have good taste as next years captain," he said, casually looking up and down the smaller boy.

Hiyoshi sighed roughly. "Thank you. Would you get your eyes off him now, Atobe-buchou?"

"Of course," he answered, turning his predatory gaze instead to his own teammate. "Ore-sama just wonders what a punk like him would see in our Gekokujou-freak Hiyoshi Wakashi."

It was just for a second, but a flicker of embarrassment crossed through they gray eyes of the future captain. Hiyoshi shrunk momentarily under his senpai's insight before tossing up a glare of his own. He even scowled a little bit, before the lank arms of his boyfriend wrapped around Wakashi's hips and pulled him closer.

"It's really simple, Atobe-san," Zaizen explained with a smirk. "Wakashi's just that cute."

Hiyoshi blushed.

* * *

And this whole time, Kenya's just sitting there, watching this whole fiasco. Silly Kenya, you should really be doing something!

I didn't edit this or reread it after I read it, so if it's not so great, that's why. XD But please review it anyway.


End file.
